


Temptaion

by thebigempty (Crabby_Scott)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gender-Neutral Courier (Fallout), Honest Hearts DLC, Intersex, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: Really, who could blame Scott for falling for a man such as Joshua Graham?





	Temptaion

**Author's Note:**

> cw: potentially poorly written intersex character, herm*phrodite slur(?) used once, talk of scars and how they got them, courier is missing an arm, gunshot wound getting patched up

"Wait."

Scott paused at the mouth of the cave. They turned to Joshua and winced as a pain shot through their back.

"You were shot," he says helpfully, "sit down, I'll patch you up."

"We may as well make camp here," Scott replied as they sat by they dead White-Legs' dead fire pit, "I don't think we'd make it back to the Narrows before dark."

Joshua hummed in annoyance at that and Scott gave him an apologetic look. They knew he didn't like staying away from the tribe for too long but they also knew they were right. He nodded and tossed his small pack down next to them while they took off their own larger one.

"I'll need your shirt off to get the bullet out."

"Oh how scandalous, preacher." Scott snickered as they fiddled with the straps on their prosthetic. They could practically feel his sharp blue eyes rolling behind their back. With a final /snap/, the straps of their steel arm fell loosely and they pried it off their half-upper-arm-nub.

"Now bear with me a moment," they said, an air of amusement masking their nerves, "It's an endeavor to get clothes off one-handed." They reached around themselves and pulled and winced, hissing at the pain in their lower back. That bullet was embedded right where their kidney would be, wasn't it? Yikes.

"Let me..."

Scott felt bandaged fingers brush their hand aside. They relented, raising their arm and a half up as Joshua peeled the salt and blood stained cotton off of them. Scott expected him to get right to work, but they felt those strong, bandaged hands linger, tracing along the long, thin scar that spanned their spine. They suppressed a shiver as his palm brushed over other raised scars and raw patches. He plucked something off near the base of their spine and Scott chuckled as the used up Fixer patch flew over their shoulder.

"Wasn't aware you needed those," Joshua said coldly.

"Med-x helps with the pain. And Buffout and Psycho are good in a pinch." They shrugged as he moved away, digging though his bag for medical supplies.

"Pain?" he asked idly.

"Rad poisoning. Chronic. Got stung by a baby radscorpion when I was little." They tapped the scar on their neck.

"You should be dead," Joshua said, smirk on his voice.

"Two miracles, us."

He hummed as that and got to work. He stuck the forceps in the coals of the fire then took a damp rag (probably soaked in homemade alcohol) and cleaned the hole in Scott's back. They hissed in pain but otherwise stayed still. Joshua gripped their shoulder and squeezed it gently. He pulled the forceps from the coals and they hissed when he whined them off on the rag. He didn't say a word as he pushed them into the wound. Scott's hiss turned to a groan this time and their back muscles spammed in their efforts to be still.

"Almost..." Joshua said quietly, "There." He pulled the tool out and Scott hear the small thud of the bullet in the dirt. Scott sighed loudly as the tension left their body. Joshua pressed gauze to the hole and taped it down.

If Scott were to be honest--and they tried to be when it didn't get them killed--they were very fond of Joshua Graham. They had been on quite a few journeys and had quite a few handsome men (and robots) win their heart, and Joshua wasn't exactly an exception. So they were more than a bit disappointed when his hands left their back and he moved away from them. They watched him gather wood that the White-Legs had stashed around the cave and light a fire in the pit again. Then, to their surprise, he came and sat near them. Scott was suddenly uniquely aware of how little the cloth bra over their small breasts covered them. Joshua leaned back and placed his hand on the small of their back in a silent question. Scott turned their back towards him in reply. He set about examining their scars again.

"How can such a small person carry so much damage?"

"I'm not that small," they mumbled (truthfully, they were average, but they were a head shorter than Joshua).

Joshua chuckled at that as he traced the biggest scar on their back again. Scott knew what question he wanted to ask before he even spoke it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." They huffed out a laugh.

Joshua's hands drifted down their back and to their sides, urging them to face him, so they did. Their breath stuttered as he brushed along the scars on their abdomen. He paused at the hem of their bra and they could tell he was eyeing the discoloration around their heart. His eyes flicked up to meet theirs and blue held blue for a moment before he moved his attention to their missing arm.

"And this?" he asked (the previously unspoken question).

"Land mines in the South of the Mojave" Scott shook their head at the memory, "I was dumb and not looking where I was and--" the blew a raspberry with their tongue.

Joshua took the nub in his hand and Scott tensed. Aside from Arcade, who was the one of the only doctors they trusted, they didn't let many people handle their arm. But they didn't stop him as he ran his hands over the sensitive skin.

"Does it hurt?" he said lowly.

"Sometimes...sometimes it feel like its still there."

He nodded at that and Scott watched his focus zero in on their chest again. Their face heated as he gently thumbed at the strap of their bra. Scott stared at him. He was gorgeous this focused but they hated that they had no idea what he was thinking.

"Joshua Graham," they huffed, bringing his attention back to them, "you are an enigma."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, pulling his hand away. Scott grabbed it quickly.

"Well, you aren't exactly a 'heart on your sleeve' type."

"What...do you want?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"To know what /you/ want." They let go of his hand and shifted, struggling for a moment before they let their bra drop to the dirt. They grabbed his hand again from his lap. "Tell me to stop if you don't want it." They brought his hand to their discolored skin, letting him cup their breast.

"You..." He seemed to try to recompose himself. "You are a temptation. A sin waiting to happen."

"A test from God?"

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not." They looked him the eye earnestly.

"God have mercy on you, courier."

"God have mercy on us both."

He leaned forward and brushed his covered lips against their own. They let out a small sound of disappointment and brought their hand up to his cheek. He huffed in amusement and leaned into their touch.

"Go ahead," he whispered.

Scott chewed their lip in worry but still listened. They hooked their thumb under the bandage around his mouth and pushed it up. Once his lips were free, he pulled Scott into a bruising kiss. They were surprised, after his sermon about the pain he is in. Then again, Scott supposed this would hurt them too. They kissed him back, moaning into his mouth and grabbing at his shirt and vest. He pulled back and shucked off his vest. He undid his shirt and laid it on the ground behind Scott, urging them to lay back as he crawled over them. They ran their hand over his still covered chest gently. They could tell where the bandages stopped under his thin undershirt and they traced the shape lightly.

Joshua shuddered and let out a low groan over them, leaning down and kissing them again. Their hand gripped at his shirt and the other limb twitched up as if the missing hand wanted to card over his back as well. He ran one hand up their side, pushing the nub up and pinning it as his other hand went down their abdomen and pushed into their pants. Scott pulled away, making sounds to speak but losing their words as Joshua's lips continued down their jaw to kid and bit at their throat. Didn't he need to breath? What was it that they needed to say?

"Oh!" Scott moaned as Joshua's fingers surrounded their plump cock and pressed against their folds. He detached himself from their soon to be colorful throat and looked down towards their crotch.

"That's unexpected," he murmured.

"I'm full of surprises," Scott breathed while they had the chance.

Joshua sat up, now straddling their legs, and undid the fastenings on their pants. He pushed them and down with their underwear (and Scott squirmed to have less of their ass on the dirt) and marveled for a moment at the sight. Scott could feel their whole body flush in mild embarrassment; they had a functional vagina (though no ovaries as near as any doctor could tell) and where a woman's clitoris would be, they had a (currently two and a half inches, half hard) penis that was also functional as far as they could tell for everything it should be except ejaculating.

"Hermaphrodite," Joshua said lowly.

Yes that's what they were. And they felt no shame in it. Except now. Except with him. They felt the need to be perfect around him and this was a blemish. They buried their face in the crook of their arm.

Joshua looked up at them and pulled their arm from their face. He leaned up again and kissed them, softly this time, as if he could hear their thoughts and wanted to tell them that no part of them could ever be a blemish in his eyes. Scott wanted to laugh at that thought. They were going soft. They laced their fingers with his as his free hand went back to their sex. He stroked their small cock until it was hard and leaking, which did not take long. His eyes didn't leave their face, taking in every gasp and suppressed moan as his hand shifted, palm pressed against their length as he pushed a finger into their folds. Scott's breath hitched at the odd sensation of the bandages but as he began pumping his finger, they lost the will to care. It wasn't long before Joshua added a second then a third finger and stretched them open. Scott's moans turned to a whine when he pulled away but they knew the best was yet to come as he undid and pushed his pants down. He pulled his dick free of his underwear and Scott licked their lips.

"Now I know God's blessed me," Scott joked. Joshua gave them a look but the malice was easily masked with lust (and maybe even adoration).

He lined himself up, one arm pinning Scott's hand over their head and propping him up, the other guiding his cock as he rubbed the tip along their entrance and along the underside of their cock and back down. He had Scott keening as he did it a couple times before they realized he may have wanted them to beg.

"Joshua," they moaned, "Joshua please."

"Please, what?" Lord that voice.

"Please fuck me! Love me! God, you'll drive me mad!"

Joshua leaned down and kissed them as he finally pushed in. He filled them so completely and wasted little time on building up a bruising pace. Scott could only pant and whine and beg "Please, please, please!" as Joshua's hand moved from their hip to stroke and rub their cock. Oh they wanted to cry at that! They might have been crying, actually; Joshua kissed across their wet cheeks and began whispering to them. They weren't sure what he was saying but he spoke their name with the same irreverence as when he spoke the Lord's and /oh/ that did things for them. In fact--

"Joshua, Joshua, I--"

"I know. Do it. Cum for me, Scott."

They shouted so loud their voice cracked as their body tensed and shuddered under him. He pulled his hand from theirs and pet their head, carding his fingers through their short hair as he kept fucking them through their climax. He only stopped when they whimpered and gasped from oversensitivity. They moved their hand heavily and pat his hip in a silent request for him to pull out. He obliged and followed their silent directions to move up, but he didn't seem to get what they wanted until their mouth fell open, asking to be filled.

"Oh," he breathed. He repositioned himself and let his cock lay heavy on their tongue before pushing it in. He groaned lowly at the wet warmth and Scott moaned around him as they hollowed their cheeks and took him all in. They put their hand on his hip, guiding him in and out a few time before he took control, thrusting shallowly into their mouth and grinding on their face.

"So good," he grunted as he gripped their short mohawk and pulled their face close, burying his dick in their mouth and grinding down before cumming down their throat. They moaned around his twitching cock and he groaned in response.

He hovered over them a moment before he pulled out. Scott smiled dreamily up at him and he scoffed, adjusting the bandages on his face to cover his cracked lips once more. He moved away, pulling his underwear back on and allowing Scott to sit up. They lazily pulled their bedroll and blanket out of their pack and flopped down into it after rolling it out (and putting their own underwear back on). They stared at Joshua's back as he dug in his pack. They weren't sure if he was actually looking for something or just ignoring them.

"Joshua," they said softly, voice a little rough, "Joshua."

"What?"

"I have enough room for two here."

He paused at that then turned to face them. They regarded each other for a moment before Joshua nodded and came and laid down on the bed roll next to them. He wrapped his arms around them and they nuzzled close, smiling into his chest.


End file.
